


Almost In Slytherin

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss the Hogwarts Houses one day, and how Harry himself was almost in a different house.Oneshot/drabble





	Almost In Slytherin

"I have to say something." Draco Malfoy said very abruptly, but to be honest he was smiling a little bit. It might sound crazy but still. He had to say it. "You are the most Gryffindor person I know. It's like you're Godric Gryffindor himself."

Harry's lips quirked up. 

"Yeah well...the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin."

"Oh."

_Draco thought of that then. Harry being in Slytherin. Them being friends. And them dating from eleven years old and on._

_Everything be different... Everything being all right..._

"Heh." Draco said instead. "You would've died the first night."


End file.
